dark desire
by emowerewolf1345
Summary: summery inside
1. Chapter 1

summery: randy has been keeping a secret from howard what happens when howard finds out abvout what randys been hideing from him what will happen to whats between.

i do not own antthing from randy cunningham 9th garde ninja ok enjoy

this is like there just getting out of high school but randys still the ninja hehehe

* * *

Randy's prov

Having to keep this from howard hurt more than when i could'nt tell him i was the ninja which was for only a few days thought but still, but telling him this would btear are friendship apart bhe would hate me until the day i died well maybe not that but you get what i mean right.

Ugh who am i kidding i'm just going to have to face the facts im in love with my best friend and i disgrace myself well i have to get to cwork right now it's 10:00 pm and i have to be there NOW.

Normal prov

Running out side randy grab's his bike peddeling as fast as he can to his jod, upon ariving and being late he ran into his boss yelling atr andy to hurry up and get changed into his out fit.

To howard

Howards prov

cunningham has been running off to no where all week and i have no idea were he heads to like tonight me and a few others are going to a strip club but knowing randy he called him erlier today asking if he wanted to come with us he declined makes me wonder what's he hidding from me that so important.

sometime i feel like i dont even know who he is anymore he it makes me feel he dosn't trust me enough anymore i mean come on were fucking bros for gods sake what the cheese.

Normal prov

Upon arriving at tthe strip club getting out of the car howard walked up to the doors opening them walking into loud music blaring from the speakersand dim lit lights was a change to what howards used to but it was nice walking in deeper he came up to the bar yhe asked for a beer upon haveing to pull out his id he turned away from the bar leaning back against with his drink in hand he looked tworda the stage jut to here the next anoucment 'Here's the one you've all been waiting for the amazing geisha' upon looking back up from his glass howard saw the most exscuiste beautiful persion walking out on stage they had short but straight purplehair slender bvody with a short jappeness dress on that top showed of the beautiful pale ans slender shoulders and had beautiful blue eyes.

Moving slowly towards the pole on the stage he got up on the (he noticed it was a guy ok) polw eith such grace and ittle effrert likeb they have done this many time's , feeling himself harden when the dress's top start to slip further down the slender man feeling himself move closer to the stage howard had never felt like this before, he was so caught up in this beautiful man he didnt even notice when it had ended havig being draged out of his littlebtrance by a tap on the shoulder he looked behinde him to see the rest of the guys leaveing uopon following to the car he was driven home and he stayed there the rest of the night thinking about the beautiful boy he saw on stage.

* * *

So i hoped you liked this im sorry ive randy seemed a little ooc but i hope enjoyed i dont know if i should cintinue or not so please fav this and follow if you want bgut night eveyone been asleep all day never eat sweets before bed i tell you or else you will have very fucked up dreams


	2. Chapter 2

well im bored and i want to write cause it brings me joy and because i want to continue writeing so i hope you enjoy again i do not own randy cunnigham or any other things exxxceot the story i write just not the carhcters.

* * *

_Howards dream_

_pale skin bright blue eyes hot and sweaty skin against skin as i thrust up in to the tighness that sorounds my legnth hearing my name spill past those beautiful swollon lips feeling his begs of 'faster' and 'harder' spil out grabing him harshly and listening to his pleas feeling the warmth pulling in my stomch i know thatim anoout to come feeling those thight wall clamp down around me harshly i come hard in sidethe this but slender body pressed up against mineand then -_

_ 'Hwoard _wake up' i suddenlly hear yeeling sitting up in bed i look around to find my sister in the door way with randy right behind her blushing whichwas kinda cute 'wait cute no he is not cute he is your friend ' feeling thesticky mess between my legs i suddenly feel awkward until randy says ill wait down stairs for me.

Getting up out of the bed i recalback to my drem the beautiful stripper from the club ever sence i went there all i can see is the beautiful gaceful body on that stage with beautiful short purple hair and those beautiful eyes oh and how every time he moved he would revel more and more skin it was a lovely sight to see and i had been going back to the strip club every night just to get a glimpse of his beautiful show but atthesame time i couldnt help but notice they way he moved looked very fimiler but i never questioned it. Getting dressed and getting all the other neceserties done i looked myhself over in the mirror i looked back on ho i used to be short and stuby but now im alot taller and mostmy fat is now muscel which im proud of. Grabing my backpack i headed down stairs to were randy was waiting for me.

Randy's prov

Wakeing up this morning was not fun frist therewas that sticky feeling down below then ihad to get dressed then i looked at the nomicon when i found there was another monster then i had to chase the fucking thing around and i had lost it then i had found out my bike was fukedup right now and the only upside to this was that when igot to howards hidie said he wasnt up so we walked up cstairs to his room and we knoked but arre only response was a moan which made me blush so hidie opened the door to see howard still asleep in bed so hidie yalled at him to wake u p and i also got to see his chest which has toned out a bit unlike me im still very thin and pale because i always wore a jacket my hair grew out just alittle makeing me look alittle girly but i still had it short.

So far that how my morning went so right now im just waiting for howard to get done so we could head out, hearing footsteps coming downstairs i stood up seeing howard come around the stair case towards me. Juust as i was about to turn around i hear howard ask were my jacket was then i relisede that inmy rush this morning i had forgoten to put it on unti li hear him add that i look kind cute without it which made me blush like mad. turning away from him i walk out the door saying shut up to him.

Hedies prov

Ok thisis just getting rediculios i have seen these to go around each other i dont get it i mean they would be so cute together but it's like my borther is just to fucking oblivous to roodys feelings my god why dont those to just fucking say i love and have hotysteamy sex's already gosh the sexual tension is so easy to see that even everyone else besidesme know about it.

ugh to say they least those two are so annoying.

* * *

Ok i thought it would have been kinda funny to have a secret fangirl in hidie so tell me what you guys think and i will right the other one soon i havent slept to much energy never eat sweets kiddies never i'm warn8ing the will fuck you up and everything else no matter how goood they are exspecialy jawbarker and the fucking kkind that the size of your hand.

well i hope you enjoyed this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Ok im back i feel like im on a roll today and i dont want to stop so im am now going to write the third cahpter to dark desire

i dont own any of the charticters but ib wish i did cause that would be so bruce but as i said i do not own randy cunningham 9th grade ninja ok

so i hope you benjoy and like and fave the story.

* * *

Randys prov

After school had ened i walked straight from school to my job which i am ashamed to say a strip club. The story behinde this is after my parents died in a car acident i was only given they little money that they had in the bank so i only had one opption get a job but that was kinda hard until i saw a sign for need work at a strip club and upon first look at me they hired me to say the least i kinda enjoyed the attention but i felt dirty at time when strangers would put there hands on me or ask me to do a privte show for them but at last the job paied me well but sometimes even the boss would lean over me and start to toucth me and every time i wouldbgo home and scrub the felling of there hands off of me.

Then a few weeks ago howard had asked me if i want to go to a strip club with him and the others cause i had to work that night i hanging up on what seemed to bbe a very upset and angery howard. Upon finally hereing being anounced i walkedout on stageas always i heard the grunst howls and whistles from the other men one even tried to grab me while iwas on stage but being draged out. but off in the cornner near the bar and for a momment my heart stoped beating in my chest i thought i would have ran off the stage if it wasnt that if i didnt finishci wouldnt get paid so getting on the pole i did what i usaly did i would show more of my skin to those men out there but i didnt look at them all i did was stare at him that even when he walked closer he looked like he didnt even know who i was and there was that glimmer of hope inside but each time i lookedinto his eyes i could see the lust and it made me painful hard in my short little geisha outfit when finally it was the end of my shift out there i ran off stage in the derction of my dressing room.

iI ran intovthe dressing room and colsed the door behind me i locked it to make sure no one camelooking down at my erection and grabed and slowly moved my hand back and forth gaining speed as i felt close to my peak and slowly trailed my other hand down my body moaning out his name slowly i stuck my first finger up my ass moaning out in pain ajnd pleasure in my mind all i could seewas his lust filled eyes as i came with a silent scream of what would have been his name.

The rest of the week he would show up and i would aways go on stage never once looking at anyone else but him and as this went on i would always go into my dressing room get off on his heated stareing at my body then at somepoint get my money go home take a shower then cry myself to sleepwishing that he would love me back . so that they story about what had happened and why i had to get a job here but right now tonight im kinda happy knowing he will beout there watching me.

Howards prov

Tonight was the night that i was going to walk to the beautiful flower geisha's room i need to act on my desire to night i want that beautiful body against mine tonight i want to toutch him hear him scream out my name cause right now it dosent matter if i know him or not i want him to be mine i want to get to know him walking through the doors i notice someone that i i never thought would have come here before, bash it was strange cause i never saw him as the type to come here but i guess people would have thought the same thing about me.

Looking back twoards the stage i saw just in time coming out from the curtions was thye beautiful and sexy geisha this time were a beautiful ocean blue dress to match vhis eyes with little red patterns on them the dress as always was short and oh so fitting on him beautiful slenderish body that could make any man want to bow down and kiss the very land he walks on i know i would.

Hereing men give out low breathy moans and wolf whistles made me angery but than hereing bash yell out a dirty complment to the beautiful boy on stage made me really want to knock him out . But i held myself together looking back twoards the stage i notice those beautiful blue lust filled eyes staring right back at me and i felt myselfget aroused by the sight on stage him fully up against the pole moving in slow motions that coukld bputt anyother striper her to fucking shame and at some point it looked like he was moaning but not a peep came out and that right there set everyone intov a fucking horny rampage i could tell because some guy reached out and tried to toucth him before he was thrown out by some of the people who watch over the stripers.

When his show was over i got out of my seat butwhen i looked to where bash was found him heading towaards the back rooms were all the other strippers are ifollowed him back there to seewhich one he was going to, and to my hooror it just happerned to be my beasutiful flowers room.

Randys prov

Hereing i knockat my door i went to go answer it but to my suprise i was pushed back and i soon heard the door colse ib opened my eyes to the person who tormented me learing over me. "Hery cunningham i didnt know your were a dirty slut". he wisperied in my ear i tryed to push him away but he over powered me and held my hand over my head i was about to yell when i feltt my his lips on mine i cryed but soon bit down on his lip he pulled away and hit me right in the stomch. I screamed but he then covered my mouth with his big hand "your gonna pay for that you fucking slut' he yelled. Just as he was about to bring his fist down he wasthrown of me. sitting up i looked to the floor to see howard over him pucnhing him in the face that was until i grabed his armandstarted pulling him away and called for the gaurds to call the police.

When that was done and over with he looked at me and i looked up at him slowly i never felt more ashamed then i did standing right there with the man i love looking at me with a look i could not decipher what it was so instead i looked away from him feeliing broken some more.

* * *

so tell me how you thought of this chapter i hope you enjoyed this is probly the mpost i have ever writen so i hope u like fav this and reveiw please and thank you


	4. Chapter 4

ok idk if this will be the last chapter it depends because i dont ifill be able to stay awake any longer

again i do not own randy cunningham 9th garde ninja ok

* * *

Howard prov

Finding out that your best friend was the object of your lust was a suprise to me but at some piont i think i knew it was hi m all along cause it all seems to make perfect scene now to him howevery little fetures looked the same i feel so stupid for never noticeingbit was him but deep down inside somehow i always knew it was him deep down i didnt care and i i was truly honest with myself i always loved him i just never noticed it until it was right infront of me.

Looking up i see randy moving arounsd the room trying to find his cloths (not the stage ones he is stil wereing those)he looked broken,used

and worst of all regected i looked at him for a while reaching out my hand i placed it gentle on his shoulders feeling him tense beneth my fingers i felt my heart break see randy like this hurt but he needed me now after what just happend sslowly as to not scare the shit out of him i slowly wraped my arms around him and pulling him close to my chest.

Normal prov

sturning randy aroundy hegrabed his chin lifted it up and kissed him it was soft and sweet at first then it grew more pasionite it grew deeper and hvery intil they had to pull apart for air. Grabiing his hand howard drgged randy out the doors of the strip club and towards his car telling randy to get in e sat down and looked towards howard he saw him watching finally reliseingwhy was because randy was stll wereing the most beautiful geisha dress.

looking towards the ground he blushed he still felt embaressed even if howard has seen him in one eveyday when he was at the strip club which lead to randy thinking what dose this meanm that i quit my job do i keep working there dose howard love all sort of question running from left to right until he heard howard say they were there but were that was until he looked up the were at howards house gra bing his hand again howard dragged randy in and up the stairs. When tyhey reached howards room he shut the door and turned towards randy looking right in the eye he walked close tyo randy and ent down he whispered one thing in his ear "strip". was all howard said before he started takeing off his shirt he grabed randy and pushed him gently on the bed instead take off the shoes first before be bent down towards randys face giveing a lone rough and pasionate kiss to him.

Feeling lust6 cloud yhis mind randy got up and slowly started to take off the dress reveling beautiful pale skin and two pink rosey buds on his torso, reaching out howard grabed randys wrist and pulled him into his lap kissing randy full on the lips the trailing his kisses lower down his body. Uponnb raeching a perked nipple howardtoke it to his mouth and started to suck and bite the sensitive bud while tweeking the other one, trailing his hand lower down randys back coming preky cheeks.

squeezing his ass randy moaned loudy at the action upon hear randy moan howard moved forward and captured randys lips hereing him moan into his mouth pulling away he trailed his hand down randys body to the front were he was aobiousle spurouting an erection he grabed and moved his hand slowly u p and down his cock randy mweled and moaned in aproval but feeling as if howard was getting any pleasure he grabed howard throught his jeans freeing him from his confines he was how big howard was in side and grith.

Drooling a little bit at the sight he heard howard chucke looking up howard said "like what you see?""s s shut up howard" randy maoned again feeling and diiget rim his ass feelimng himself moan he looked at howard ''you don't need to that im aloready stretched enough'' that was all howard need to hear moving randy closer to his chest he stedy randyfor penatration. Lowering randy down he moaned assearing thigt heat wraped around him willing himself to not thrust in to randy cause he knew he would need to adjust to his size. When randy felt the pain subside he moved his bhips experimentily moaning howard thrust up into randy feeling him tightn somemore letting out a pleasured moan this continued on moaning scrnized in each move until the came screaming each others name's.

Panting in each others armsthe heared a squeal from the doorway were hidei was standing with a video camera in hand she ran off randy and howard looked at eachb other before bursting outbinto laughter then randy stopedlooked at howard '' i love you howard'' ''and i love you to cunningham'' ''but whats she going to do with that video of us'' ''randy i really dont want to know what she going to do with that'' they laughed rolling into thebed howard pulled the covers over him and randy smileing as randy curled up closer to him with a satisfied smiles .

Hideis prov

OMG i got a vid of them haveing it off now to send it to a few of my friends there goign to enjoy this as much as i a, hahahahahahah

* * *

im done this is thelast chapter it toke awhile most of the night hahahaha in one whole night hmm cool im awsome yaya emowerewolf1345 go with your bad self but i hope you all enoyedi might put in and epilogue who knows will have to wait and see


	5. Chapter 5

ok i decide to make the epilouge for dark desire but it wil be really short ok then it will be complete ok

* * *

After all thats happened randy quit working at the strip club, howard stays with randy now after all thats happened . Bash was sent to jai lfor atemptted rape for three years so he fucked up his life. Later on five years after this had taken place howard asked randy to marry which randy glady said yes.

They had a wonderful wedding the still live in the town and every thing seems pretty good for them and it seems themight have a little bundle on they way. But for now were content in there lives and happy.

* * *

this might be a part 2 to this story hehehe i hope enjoy this little ting cause im so tired cause i just found out im going to see thene tmnt movie wo ho yay


End file.
